Shopping For Love
by sasannisa
Summary: Never knew shopping for supplies could turn into Zutara moments.


**It's been so long since I uploaded my last fic! So here it goes! Another Zutara story :D Oh, and I'm sorry if the title is not really related with the plot. I suck at naming stories.**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned ATLA, I would've changed the plot into Zutara.**

A deep sigh escaped from between her lips. Her right hand squeezing a fabric bag in frustration while the other one came up to her head and started to massage her temples. _Spirits..._

It was always like this whenever they go shopping for supplies; wandering off to different sections in the store, fetching and handing out random things in front of her face, begging on their knees for them to own despite having no clue what for or any less, _useless_. And of course, her friends would never give up on a simple rejection so she always answered with a long explanation before saying "no".

"For the last time, Toph, we're not buying…that…glasses—whatever that thing is!" Katara said, throwing her arms toward 'the thing' Toph was holding. The object had two small circular frames around 4 cm in diameter with copper lenses and a curving trestle as a small bridge between them. On the other side of the frames are long handles that served as cantilevers.

"I told you; they're sunglasses. You wear it when the sun is hurting your eyes. And nice for fashion too. See?" She slipped both of the shafts behind her ears and put on the sunglasses… _upside down_.

Katara inhaled a big mount of air and exhaled slowly, calming herself down. She took Toph's glasses and placed it back on its shelf. "Look, fashion doesn't really matter in the middle of a war. And the sun is definitely not going to bother your…_vision_."

Ignoring the careful tone Katara had say about her sight, Toph kept whining. "But it looks really cool! Come on, Sugar Queen, don't be such a fuss!"

"I'm not being a fuss, I'm being realistic. You don't need sunglasses and we are not buying one. That's final." Her hands rested on her hips as she made her statement clear, followed by a scoff from the young earthbender before she went away to another shelf.

From two sections away, Katara could hear an argument between her sibling and his girlfriend.

"No, Sokka, put it back!" Suki said, snatching a small scarlet bag from Sokka's hand and putting it away.

Katara smiled briefly. Suki was always the one who shared most of her inconveniences although in her case, the water tribe warrior _only_. Nevertheless, it helped her quite a lot since her brother was the most aggravating one than the other members.

"But it's super handy! I don't want everyone to see my sword, otherwise it'll get stolen. I need that bag to keep it hidden. Do you know how hard I've worked on that lovely sword?" Her brother whimpered, raising both arms above his head.

"It's a purse! Purses are for _girls_ who _don't _carry swords wherever they go. Your sword doesn't even fit in there!"

Sokka snorted and frowned, admitting his defeat. Lips were pouted, brows were furrowed. The sword thing was just an excuse for him to buy that purse. Of course, he knew it was a purse, he wasn't that much of an idiot. Although he was dumb enough for not finding a better lie to tell. But in fact, he was planning to give the purse to Suki, since he hadn't got anything for his new current girlfriend. Yue had her wooden penguin carving from him, he _had _to give Suki something.

Then his eyes were as wide as Momo's, once he found something alluring on the shelf.

"Oh, give it a rest, Sokka…" The Kyoshi Warrior shook her head in frustration as her boyfriend picked up another peculiar object.

Noticing Suki's weariness, Katara decided to come up to her and help. "What's wrong?"

"Isn't this cool?" Sokka shouted, holding out an object which looked more like a machine. It was plane circle and had three wooden propellers that was joined altogether in the middle by another round object.

"A… mini windmill machine?" She arched an eyebrow.

"An electric fan!" He shouted again, this time louder. "See this button right here?" His index finger pointing at a huge, hard-to-ignore red button on the fan. "I think we should push it to turn it on."

Suki lowered her torso, leaning toward and observing the bizarre object in front of her. She pushed the red button to see how it would work yet nothing happened. "Are you sure it's not broken?"

"Well, it's an e-l-e-c-t-r-i-c fan. We need electricity to make it work."

"And how are we going to get electricity?" His sister's arms folded on her chest.

Sokka stroked his invisible beard, a perplexed look on his face. "I… haven't really thought about that—HEY!" He grabbed Zuko by the upper arm and turned him around facing him as he passed by. "We can ask Zuko's help with his lightningbend!"

She was about to hit her brother on the forehead but instead, Suki had smack him first. "OW!"

"Shush up, will you?!" Suki pushed her palms against her boyfriend's lips, covering his loud yelp.

"Sure, let the whole Fire Nation know that their prince who's travelling with the Avatar is here!" whispered Katara.

Zuko yanked his shoulder away from his friend's grasp. "I'm not that advanced in firebending. I can't create lightning." He rubbed his bicep, wiping away Sokka's trace. "I'll wait outside."

As soon as Zuko stepped outside, Suki pulled her palms and let Sokka breathe.

"But it's awesome…" he mumbled.

"And expensive," his girlfriend added, pointing at a price tag on the electric fanwhich showed the price of five gold pieces

"What if the weather's hot and I'm all sweaty? It's worthy enough, right?"

"We have Aang! You can always ask him to airbend wind in your face!" Katara felt she could freeze her brother to quiet him down, if only they weren't surrounded by Fire Nations, She couldn't take the risk to do it, they must keep their identities a secret.

When he heard his name being mentioned, Aang immediately came up to his friends. He gasped when he saw the electric fan the water tribe warrior was holding. "An electric fan? Sokka, we should have that!"

"Oh, Dear Spirits…" Katara swore, if she was a firebender, she would've burned the fan to ashes.

"Here," Suki took the shopping bag from her friend's hand. "Why don't you wait outside and let me do the rest? You need to get away from this—"

Kata cut her by hugging her tight. "Thank you so much!" She pulled away and gave Suki the shopping list. "I owe you!" she shouted as she rushed out of the crowd.

Meanwhile, Zuko was being all paranoid outside. Two store clerks have been eyeing at him from the moment he stepped out of the door. He could feel they were glaring at him, head to toe, analyzing every inch of his form. Though he had turned his back on them to block the view they desired for, they wouldn't look away.

Of course, he had put his hood up to hide his face—to hide his scar. But apparently, his features had been recognized since he had been his colonies' fugitive by joining the Avatar and his friends.

He was their prince, most of the Fire Nation had known of him by many names. He was long famous by the name _The Banished Prince_ with his scar as a symbol. Then, he was their hero. He earned back his title as the crown prince once he returned with the fake news of the death of the Avatar. Yet now, he was known as his own nation's public enemy number one. Posters of him were put up on walls, as well as Aang's. It was getting harder for him to blend in. Especially when you have a huge noticeable scar on your face.

He knew he could walk away and avoid those stares but he couldn't just leave his allies behind. He _wouldn't_. Therefore, he stayed his ground, clenching his fist and trying his best not to look nervous or to be exact, _suspicious_.

"Hey, young man."

The Fire Prince felt his heartbeat quickened when he noticed the store clerks that was watching over him called him and took a step closer. He was petrified, too panic to even make a single gesture.

"Could you do us a favor and put your hood down?" A demanding tone was heard among each words.

Katara was certain that something was wrong as her eyes caught two men were approaching the firebender with distrust looks. Only then she found out what was happening when she saw one of them stretched his hand and reached for Zuko's hood to tuck it down. She immediately ran up to him and dragged him a few feet away from those store clerks by the time his hood had fallen to his collarbone. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be unnoticed!" she whispered, glaring at him.

"You think I'm not panicked? Those men won't stop staring!"

"Yeah! I can see that!" she said sarcastically. "Then why don't you run?"

"I won't leave you!"

When she heard what he said, something—a strange feeling—ignited briefly in her heart. Something that made her heart skip a beat and made her have to calm the rushing blood pumping through her veins.

It turned out that the men did not give up on revealing the truth of their suspect. One of them had walked up to them again and pulled Zuko's right shoulder to turn him around. "Excuse me, Miss, but I think your—"

When his scar was mere inches away from being caught, much to Zuko's surprise, his cheeks were cupped by dark hands before he was spun and pulled down. The he felt his lips were pressed firmly against Katara's soft ones.

Katara winced a little when their foreheads—their face—bumped. Her level of panic was beyond recognition. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. To cover Zuko's scar… by _kissing _him.

When she pulled away, she couldn't bear to look at the Fire Prince. Afraid he might caught her blushing. She could only leer over his shoulder and saw ha looks on both of the men's face. Their eyes were wide in shock, nostrils reached the diameter of Toph's glasses, mouths were agape; proofs of her success in distracting their intention.

She cleared her throat and gulped. Her fingers tugged on Zuko's sleeve. A smile was formed on her lips as she shouted her feign excitement, raising the volume of her voice so that the men could hear her. "Come on, sweetie! We're already an hour late for our date!"

**So what do you think? If you found some grammar errors, pardon me, I was too excited to even recheck it before posting it.**

**My friend said I should continue it to a real date and put more Zutara fluff in it. I'm considering it but I need your opinions too, so please leave some reviews! Thank you!**


End file.
